


Any Other Freaky Day

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Due to a magical mishap, Hal and Barry end up swapping bodies.  They pass the time by fucking.





	Any Other Freaky Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote a couple of years ago, cross posting just in case

“Zatanna is going to be able to fix us, right?” Hal asked.

Barry shrugged and looked over at his boyfriend, but he didn’t see Hal. The Justice League had had a run in with Circe that afternoon, and somehow in the course of things, Hal and Barry had been hit with a spell that had swapped their bodies, just like in  _Freaky Friday_.

So Barry was now looking back at  _himself_ , and it was an odd sensation to say the least.  Hal was standing in front of the full length mirror in his quarters on the Watchtower, just staring at himself… himself in Barry’s body.  It was all so strange… Barry just kind of wanted to take a nap.  Everything was so slow and ordinary as he viewed it from Hal’s body… it was actually making him tired.

“Bear?” Hal asked again.

Barry looked up at him and tried to sound very sure when he said, “Everything will be fine.  If Zee can’t fix us, she’ll know who can.”

Hal nodded.  “I know.  I’m sure you’re right… I’m just… how do you stand this?”

“Stand what?” Barry asked, slightly confused.

Hal sighed heavily and looked himself over again.  “I just feel so damn restless.  We gotta do something.”

Barry raised an eyebrow and watched Hal fidget for a moment.  “Such as?”

“I don’t know,” Hal began.  “Let's… fool around or something.  You could fuck me!  It’d be like you were fucking yourself.”

Barry smiled.  “And like you were fucking  _your_ self.   _That’s_  what this is all about, isn’t it?”

“Well, look at me, Bear,” Hal began, motioning grandly in Barry’s direction.  “Seeing myself through fresh eyes really drives home just how damn handsome I am.  No wonder you can’t keep your hands off me, wow.”

Barry shook his head.  “You’re ridiculous.   _That’s_  the most unbelievable thing here… how out there you are.”

Hal grinned, and Barry felt a little pang of longing to be back in his own body.  Hal’s smile did things to him his own never could.  But Hal walked over to him and hugged him, and Barry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend… and around his own body.  It was all so weird already… so what would be the harm in things getting just a little weirder?

Barry kissed Hal softly and felt his hands drifting lower down Hal’s back, as if propelled by muscle memory.  

“You wanna grab your own ass, don’t you?” Hal asked, grinning.  “Come on… let’s do it together on the count of three.”

Barry laughed and counted down, “One, two, three.”  And then he gave that nice firm butt a squeeze.  Hal felt him up too, and seemed to enjoy what he was feeling, judging by his grin.

“So… how do we do it?” Barry asked.  “You on top, since that’s what we always do, or me and top, since that’s what our bodies always do?”

“I really want it,” Hal replied.  “You definitely need to fuck me.”

Barry grinned, feeling as cocky as Hal always portrayed himself to be. “Your wish is my command, sir.”

“God, I’ve got a pretty smile,” Hal replied.  “This is doing such wonders for my confidence.”

Barry shook his head.  “Thank God something is helping you with that self-image problem.”  He backed Hal over to the bed and kissed him passionately.

Hal’s arms wrapped around him as they kissed, and Barry used his slightly greater body weight to press Hal down onto the mattress.

“Hey Bear,” Hal began.  “Since you’ve got the ring… you can use it. You can will your uniform away, and then you’ll be naked.”

Barry nodded, and thought that sounded fun.  Hal had done that on more than one occasion.  He closed his eyes and concentrated, sticking the tip of his tongue out slightly, and tried to will himself naked.  But somehow he had misstepped… or the wires had gotten crossed… because instead of getting rid of his clothes or Hal’s clothes, he created a construct of himself stark naked, and glowing green.

Hal laughed loudly.  “That… that was great.  Not at all what I asked for, but not bad.”

“You’ve made a naked Barry construct before, haven’t you?” Barry asked, laughing and blushing slightly.

Hal shrugged.  “Don’t judge.  A man gets lonely when his boyfriend is literally running around the world…”

Barry sighed and stared at the ring.  “Forget this… I’m not ready to handle it.  Let’s just play with  _your_  superpowers.  Just undress us at super speed so we’re both naked.  You’ve seen me do it a hundred times, right?”

Hal set the ring on the bedside table and began to move quickly.  Barry was impressed, he did in fact undress them both at super speed, and he didn’t even hurt himself.  He kissed Hal softly as a reward, and urged him back onto his back.

“I think I should give you a little treat…” Barry began, trying to sound seductive.  He looked up at Hal and thought that he actually should make the most of this… and honestly, something about his body was reacting to Hal’s.  Seeing him naked, getting hard… he just wanted to fuck him.  Was this how Hal always felt when he saw Barry?  Damn, that was flattering.

He began to kiss his way down Hal’s body and put a hand on his hip to still him.  When he got down to Hal’s dick, he began to lick at his tip.

Hal moaned softly, and Barry was encouraged to take more of him into his mouth.  But Hal’s body hummed and moved and literally vibrated, probably from the excitement, and he bucked a little too fast for Barry to keep up with in his current body.

“Hal, stop vibrating,” Barry urged.  “Just… slow down.”

Hal scrunched up his nose and looked down at Barry.  “I didn’t even realize I  _was_ vibrating.  I just… there’s so damn much energy in this body… it’s starting to come out, I guess.”

Barry smiled softly, and kissed the tip of Hal’s cock.  “Whatever you’d normally do to relax your body if you felt tense, just do that now.”

Hal sighed heavily and slowly seemed to calm down, and Barry started to stroke him gently.  He looked up into Hal’s eyes and ghosted his fingers along the length of his shaft, teasing the slit with his thumb.

“Ahh… ah,” Hal complained, wincing.  “Why are you doing that?  That thing with your thumb…”

Barry stopped immediately.  “I’m sorry… I just thought you liked it.”

“Wrong body,” Hal replied.  “Apparently it feels weird as hell to this one.”

Barry crawled up Hal’s body and kissed him softly.  “Sorry.”

Hal smiled softly.  “It’s fine, we’re both still figuring this all out.”

“Maybe I should just… get on with it then?” Barry asked.  He spread Hal’s legs open a little further and got between them.  He kissed his boyfriend again and then mouthed along his neck softly.  “You ready?”

Hal moaned softly.  “Yeah, babe.  Fuck me.”

Barry turned Hal over onto his stomach and started to finger him.  “Oh my… you’re already pretty ready for me, aren’t you?”  He wondered if he was always that loose…

Putting that thought aside, he thought back to the lantern ring on his finger and decided to try again.  He tried to create a hand construct to reach over to the bedside table and grab the lube for him, but again his imagination had faltered slightly.  The hand he created was less like a human hand, and more closely resembled a large foam finger from a sporting event.

Hal laughed uproariously.  “I mean, I know I’m number one, but…”

Barry blushed, and took the ring off out of annoyance.  “Okay, just… skip that all together.  This isn’t helping.”  He reached over and grabbed the lube himself, and kissed Hal between his shoulder blades. “No more laughing or you can use the ring and make yourself a dick construct to take care of you.”  

Hal shook his head.  “Rude.”

Barry grinned and went back to work.  He forgot for a minute that he wasn’t in his own body, and tried to speed himself through applying the lube… but he found that it didn’t feel bad to do that slowly.

“Beaaaar, come ooonnn,” Hal complained.  “Super speed or not, I could have had this done in half the time.”

Barry shook his head and pushed into Hal.  “Yeah, I know… you usually cum in half the time it takes for me as well.”

Hal moaned at being entered and arched his back slightly to push his ass out.  “Liar.   _You’re_  the fastest man alive… I don’t finish  _anything_  before you.”

“Shut up,” Barry replied, mock offense and shock on his face.  “Actually, how about we do this face to face?  Easier for me to keep you quiet that way.”  He realized he’d rather see Hal react to his ministrations… rather be between his legs and as close to him as he could be.  He pulled out, earning a little whine of annoyance from Hal, and said, “Come on.  Turn over.”

“All this moving around,” Hal grumbled.  “You better be worth it.”

“It will be, believe me,” he replied with a grin as he slid back in, using a little more force this time.  He leaned in and kissed Hal softly, giving him the chance to adjust to being penetrated and the chance to shut up for once.  They always played… talked smack back and forth, but at a certain point, it always melted away and faded into heat and passion and love.  

Hal put his arms around Barry and moved his hips slightly, and Barry took that as an encouragement that that moment had come and he should start moving.  He began to thrust, slow and shallow at first, to make sure Hal was really open and ready.  As loose as Hal had felt to his fingers, he felt nice and tight wrapped around his dick, and he couldn’t help moaning.

“Fuck, Barry,” Hal moaned.  “Faster…”

Barry obeyed and started going faster.  Harder too.  Hal moaned loudly, and Barry focused on his voice and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh.  He thought that it might be difficult to make himself go fast enough without having a bit of speed to help him, but he forgot that he was in Hal’s body.  Hal’s body knew what to do in this situation.

Hal was biting his lip and softly moaning.  “So good.”

Barry kissed him again and buried himself even deeper.  He felt  _so_  good.  He wondered if it would feel this good to fuck Hal when they were in their right bodies… it might be worth looking into.

Hal wrapped his arms around Barry’s body, and Barry laid on top of him as he fucked into him.  They continued to kiss, and Barry never stopped for a minute.  He could feel Hal’s dick straining and leaking between them and began to stroke it.

“Oh… fuck,” was all the warning Hal gave before cumming all over Barry’s hand and their stomachs.  Barry came just a moment later, not able to resist the clenching and tightening of Hal’s body.

“God,” Hal exclaimed.

Barry sighed happily and slumped on his boyfriend.  “I know.”

“No,” Hal sighed.  “I just… is that really my orgasm face?  The way you just scrunched up your nose and… and had your eyes all squinty?  Do I do that every time?”

Barry looked up at him and smiled.  “I think it’s cute.”

“ _Your’s_  is cute,” Hal began.  “Mine looks like I’m having some digestive issues…”

Barry smiled and rolled off of Hal.  He figured he’d let that comment go… soon Hal would be on to other things, and right now he didn’t have the energy to discuss it.  He kind of just wanted to sleep… this body was so slow and tired so easily!

Hal snuggled up to him and rested his head on Barry’s chest.  His stomach then growled loudly, and he sighed loudly.  “Why am I so ravenous? Are you always this hungry after we fuck?”

“I’m literally always that hungry no matter what we just did,” Barry replied with a laugh.  “Now you see why I’m always eating your cookies and snacks and leftovers.”

Hal looked up at him.  “I’ll stop complaining about that.”

Barry yawned.  “Well, we can get dressed and go to the commissary to get something to eat… but we’d have to act really natural.”

“And we could check in with the others to see if they know how to fix this yet,” Hal added.  

Barry nodded.  “Sounds good to me.”

“I’m going to miss being inside your body though,” Hal said.  “We might have to fuck again when we get switched back…”

Barry looked at his boyfriend and shook his head.  “Shut  _up_ , Hal.” But even as he said it, he knew that Hal was onto something… and they definitely would fuck again.


End file.
